The same
by evilraven013
Summary: Hiei goes on a mission alone to save someone... HieiOC chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

_EP01: Just a revised edition!_

_ER13: Thanks for the 3 that reviewed the former story and please review this to!_

_EP01: some one do the disclaimer..._

_Hiei: ..._

_EP01: oh com' on Hiei... just say it..._

_Hiei:Hn!_

_EP01: please!_

_Hiei: Hn! starts to walk away_

_EP01: i'll give you sweetsnow_

_Hiei: turns around She doesn't own any thing except for the plot. so don't sue cold glare_

**Chapter I**

**The mission**

Hiei used his jagan eye to searching the area for other demon guards.

"Hey Hiei any luck?" Yusuke asked knocking a demon down on the dirt. Hiei didn't answer but just stare at the sky.

"Hey! Hiei Talk to us" Kuwabara shouted swaying his arm on the air.

"Hiei what's the matter?" Kurama asked, finishing of a demon with his rose whip. "Five groups of demon are approaching here." Hiei said coolly, opening his eyes.

"Five groups of demons!" Kuwabara said in shock. "How about the castle?" asked Kurama, ignoring the stupid reaction of Kuwabara. "I found it." Hiei said briskly.

"Good, then shall we go now and finish this mission already" Yusuke said hands on his hips. "North of the forest" Hiei gave the direction and vanish.

"Hey what's with him?" asked Kuwabara confused, with Hiei just leaving a mission.

"Don't worry Kuwabara, his task here is finish already." Kurama said smiling. "Yeah but where is he going?" asked Kuwabara.

"Did you not listen to Koenma? You dimwit!" Yusuke shouted hitting Kuwabara on the head. "Oh yeah…" Kuwabara said remembering.

Flashback:

"Okay then, here's a new mission for you three" Koenma said his hands closed on the table.

"Hey wait a minute you said three, but were four here." Kuwabara said

"Do you know how to count you baby?" Yusuke teased Koenma. "I know how to count Yusuke!" shouted Koenma, slamming his fist on the table, than make Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh.

"Oh the little baby is angry" teased Yusuke that make them laugh more.

"Shut up!" Koenma shouted crossing his hands together, which make Kurama smile, and "hn" Hiei. "Let's get on with the mission could we" Koenma said seriously.

"Now, you heard correct the three of you. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama, you three will go to the Makai World, go to the hidden castle and get the sacred jewel that has been stolen by the bandit there" Koenma explained, showing the picture of a demon with horns on it's forehead, red eyes and green skin, witch is the bandit and the jewel colored black with colored blue ancient writings on the inside.

"That demon is ugly" Kuwabara bloated. "That's Reikio, the bandit of the hidden" Kurama informed them "Well the bandit of who ever he is he's still ugly, and I'll beat the hell out of him" Yusuke said fearless.

"Yusuke don't underestimate him, I heard rumors from the Makai World that he's strong, he even pass Yomi's security and stole important goods from him" Kurama informed them with serious face.

"That's how strong he is!" Kuwabara said shocked. "Yeah that's how strong he is, and besides if he's just a low class demon, we could just retrieve the jewel from him our selves." Koenma said. "Okay then, this will be exciting" Yusuke said excited.

"Okay then, so what's Hiei doing here?" asked Kuwabara. "The Hidden castle can only be located by the use of the jagan eye" Kurama said. "Yes, that's correct, so Hiei will only going to assist you with your mission" Koenma said.

"Wait a minute that's that mean that he'll not fight with us" asked Kuwabara. "Yes, you see Hiei has another mission" Koenma explains.

"What kind of mission?" asked Yusuke. "Well it's confidential, only Hiei will do it and can do it" Koenma said firmly.

"Hn" Hiei responded.

End flashback

"A secret mission for Hiei, huh?" Kuwabara said.

"Oh yeah right, so let's get this mission over with before Hiei does" Kuwabara said.

-with Hiei-

'Why am I doing this? Oh yeah because he said I'm the only one who could do it.' Hiei thought, as he stops by in a lake

'The Lake of dark flame, well this should be interesting' He dive to the lake, swimming in the dark water.

There is noting under it except for darkness 'were the heck is it' Hiei search for the water turning his head around, his patient ended he uses his jagan eye to locate what he's been looking for. And in a while he saw it 'There I found it at last' he swim towards an underwater cave that is not wide or not to shallow, just enough to swim in by one person.

He swim in the cave, the cave is just like a maze, at first it has two tunnel then as it goes it's tunnel increases, as if it was made that way to divert swimmers in a lost, but Hiei, guided by his jagan eye has no problem with the direction.

Hiei swim in the cave almost an hour, he did not need to surface to breath, because he controls the black dragon which the water is made by it, could breath like in the land.

He swim until he saw an opening, the end of the cave, he rise from the water and found him self in a cave. 'So this is the black flame cave' He look around hoping he could find what he's been looking for.

There he saw a door with dragon carve in it. "So this is the legendary door, the door of the black flame" Hiei said in wonder.

If the legend is correct the only way to open it will be the black dragon.

Hiei perform his technique, he summons one dragon and as it hit the door, the door absorbs the dragon and glowed in black then opened. Hiei go thru the door and came in a room. It was big, but empty, well half of it is.

Hiei notice that the black flame he unleashed was still on the door, and then the flame spread in the room, small black fire ball float in the air giving light to the room.

The room has a stone dragon wrapped up on a stoned person which is stoned chained on a cross shaped stone. "Is this it?" Hiei asked, circling the statue.

_**Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long… got busy with my studies and some stuff… anyway pls. enjoy!_

_PH01:get on with it…_

_ER13:yeah… yeah got it…_

Chapter II

Quiet girl

Meanwhile in Yusuke's mission, they defeated the bandit's guards and got to the main room. But the demon Reikio is not around they face the bandit called Raiyun, Reikio's right hand.

"I'm sorry but Master Reikio is busy right now and I'm afraid that he's away to a business trip." Raiyun said.

"Oh yeah, or just he's afraid to us" Yusuke teased the demon. "But don't worry my master said to treat you with warmest fist" Raiyun said, holding out a fist fire.

Soon they fight with Raiyun. "Man, this demon is tough" Kuwabara said breathing hard, exhausted on the battle.

"Yeah, he's so fast, I think he's as fast as Hiei" Yusuke resolved, also breathing hard. "I think he's much faster that Hiei is" Kurama said also breathing hard.

"Man, where is Hiei when he is needed too" Kuwabara shouted, as he attack Reikio.

"Well too bad Hiei can't help us now, we just have to out smart him or something. Kurama?" asked Yusuke, hoping he has an idea

"Yeah I agree, now let me take care of him and you go find the jewel" Kurama said as he transform to the fox Youko. "Okay then" Yusuke said ran to the room and look all over.

"You'll not going to get the jewel" Raiyun said, vanishing to attack Yusuke, but Kurama butted in. "You're opponent is me" Kurama said blocking the attack, sending the demon to the wall with his kick.

"The famous Youku, you know master said that you're a pity, siding with humans, the great Youku, and of course Hiei, the forbidden demon, which could control the black flame. Such pity that you ended that way." Raiyun said. "Such pity you'll die in my hands" shouted Kurama, charging Raiyun.

Raiyun with his great speed easily dodge the attack "You can't kill me like that" Raiyun said as he attack Kurama that send him flying on the wall.

"Kurama!" shouted Kuwabara. "Shut up human" Raiyun said as he appear on Kuwabara's back and kick him flying to the wall, opposite Kurama.

Raiyun turned to Kurama and said "Oh yeah where's Hiei? If he's here this fight might be more interesting"

"Sorry but Hiei has an important mission, so we shall do" Kurama said standing up and attacking Raiyun.

"I told you can't kill me" Raiyun said dodging the attack.

"Who said that I'll kill you" Kurama said smiling

"What?" asked Raiyun

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted, fired the spirit gun and hit Raiyun on the back, which sends him flying on the wall.

"Master Reikio, forgive me" Raiyun breathe and died. "Yeah that does that you weak demon!" Kuwabara teased.

"Yeah weak, but he manage to brake you're arm" Yusuke said pointing at the arm of Kuwabara that is red, and bleeding.

"We just got lucky" Kurama said turning back to his human form.

"Now let's find that jewel and get the hell out of here" Yusuke said standing up and looking for the jewel.

Meanwhile in the black cave, Hiei stand on the head of the dragon staring at the person on the stone. He stares at the features of the person, the person has long hair that lay flat on its back, and its face is beautiful. The person is wrapped by chains, chains with thorns; thorns are sunk on its skin.

Minutes had past Hiei just stared at the person, dreaming what could it look like, he then lift his hand towards the statue but was stopped by a barrier.

"What the?" Hiei said in a shock. "Hn" 'A barrier huh' He applied a little spirit energy on his hand and touch the barrier, but the barrier still is active. 'Stronger than it looks' He again try but this time much powerful sprit energy, and he succeeded the barrier is gone.

As the barrier is remove the person started to glow. At the same time in the cattle, as they search Yusuke saw a glowing ball. "Hey guy's look at these, I think I found it" Yusuke said, looking at the glowing ball.

Kuwabara and Kurama came and have a close look at the ball. "Yeah that's it, the jewel" Kurama said, leaning to take a look closely. Kuwabara said with his usual feeling "That ball, I feel weird".

"Ah shut up Kuwabara, be sure that it's not your arm hurting" Yusuke said.

Meanwhile at the cave, the person is glowing, the stone crack and make the person flesh and blood, for short alive and moving. The chain thorns loosen a bit, but still holding the person.

Hiei take a good look on the person and it was clear, the person is a girl, with long white hair, her face is beautiful, her long eyelashes lay on her skin, her skin like porcelain.

Then he was terrified of what is the position of the girl, the chain thorns is buried in her whole body making it bleed. The girl slowly opens her eyes half, and saw Hiei staring at him.

Hiei notice the girl opening her eyes slowly, her eyes, color red on the left and black on the right. Hiei can see the pain in her eyes. As she open her eyes fully, the chain thorns hugged her tighter in an instance, deepening the thorns in her body.

The girl closed her eyes, slipping unconscious, without shouting or any reaction on the pain. Hiei for some reason could not take looking at what's going on with the girl so he draws his sword and cut the chains that surround the girl.

The girl fell on the release of the chain, but Hiei catch her, her face buried on Hiei's chest, her hair slowly came down, softly fell on her back. Hiei held her bridal style, leaving the cave.

As he leaves the cave the black flame ball followed him thru the door and return to its original form, a black dragon. The dragon surrounded Hiei and the girl, becoming a sphere around them and lift them thru the water and out of the lake. 'So this is the thing Koenma send me to get' thought Hiei, looking at the girl. He decided that he'll go to Genkai's temple for the girl to be mended for injuries. 'She'll bleed to death if she is not mended' resolved Hiei.

Hiei using his speed disappear and pass thru a portal to the human world.

Arriving at the front of the temple he came in and there he saw Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara, with Yukina healing his broken arms. Yusuke saw him step in and greeted him "Oh Hiei, your back so how's the mission". Hiei just look at him with out saying anything, then Kurama who was the first to notice the girl on Hiei's arms. "Hey what happen to that girl?" asked Kurama. "Hn" Hiei said looking down to the girl in his arms

"She's my mission" he said looking back at Kurama.

_Pls. review…._


End file.
